Lovers and Friends
by random rambles
Summary: TRORY! Rory grew up as a Hartford socialite, with the seemingly perfect life. But what is she to do when all that is buried begins surface? Read and Find out! Bad summary sorry.


Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own GG, if I did I wouldn't be writing on here now would I?

AN: This is just an idea that came to me after listening to the song 'Lovers and Friends' by Usher, Lil Jon and Ludacris. This first chapter is short I know, but I promise the next one will be way longer. Hope you like it, and please review.

**Lovers and Friends**

Chapter 1: Not As It Seems

Rory awoke and glanced at the red digits flashing on the clock beside her. It read 4:09am. She sighed, carefully removing the arm that was draped across her waist and as silently as possible got out of the bed and scrambled around to find all of her scattered clothing. Once she was fully clothed, she took one last look at the sleeping figure which remained, smiling to her self as she watched him unconsciously wrap his arm tightly around the pillow from which she had vacated only moments ago, and exited the room.

* * *

"Rory darling time to get up or you are going to be late to school" Emily Gilmore said as she entered Rory's room.

Rory only groaned in response and immediately pulled the covers over her head as the maid opened the curtains allowing sunshine to fill the room. She wanted to tell her grandma to leave her alone and let her sleep seeing as though she only got home three hours ago. However that would then lead to her asking where she had been all night, and how was she supposed to answer, 'Oh sorry grandma, I didn't get much sleep because I was to busy fucking a guy that's not even my boyfriend', she would put her grandma in an early grave if she said that. So she reluctantly pulled back the covers and got out of bed, silently walking to her adjoining bathroom.

She walked into the kitchen fully dressed in her Chilton uniform, hair done, and make-up applied, not that it was much, just some dark eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. Her grandfather had already left for work, and Emily had also left, however for the mall, leaving a note which read 'Rory, Don't forget you have an appointment at 'Hartford Beauty' straight after school, and make sure to pick up your dress for tonight.' She ate, brushed her teeth, grabbed the keys to her black BMW convertible and sped off to Chilton.

* * *

Upon her arrival, she was met by the sight of her best friend Kelly rushing towards her. Kelly had curly blonde highlighted hair and emerald green eyes. She was quite petite, but was definitely one of the most gorgeous and popular girls in the school.

"Ror!" She squealed as she gave her best friend a hug. If there was one thing you could be sure of when it came to Kelly it was that she was always optimistic and had a smile on her face. However likewise to Rory, it was one which was perfected over years of hiding behind a façade of perfection. Even so, unlike many of the people at Chilton that claimed to be friends, these two girls were actually genuine. They had been best friends since she had moved in with her grandparents when she was five.

"Hey Kell, so I guess I don't even have to ask how your date with Pete went last night" She replied knowingly as they broke away from their embrace.

"I think I'm in love," She said sighing dreamingly.

"You also said that about, Shane, Austin, Greg, and do I need to go on?" Rory questioned.

Kelly only shook her head, while Rory grinned knowingly. Her friend always seemed to get attached so quickly, unlike her, who never gets attached at all, or so she thought.

They proceeded to walk into school, arms linked, reaching their lockers which were situated adjacent to the other. They grabbed the various books they needed, while talking about trivial things. That's one thing she loved about their friendship, they could talk about anything and everything, serious and stupid.

As they walked into their English Lit class, they took their seats in the back row. A couple of minutes after the bell had rung, Rory's boyfriend Mark along with his best friend Tristan and four other guys sauntered in. They all made their way towards the back of the room and sat in the tables which surrounded Rory and Kelly. Mark kissed her cheek and then began placing soft kisses on her neck and whispered in her ear.

"Good morning beautiful"

"Morning" She replied simply, and then turned her attention towards the front of the room as their teacher had just entered.

Towards the end of the lesson, a note landed on Rory's desk which read, 'Hope you're feeling better babe. It sucked not being able to see you last night, I missed you so much. But you're still going to the Hartford charity thing tonight right? Love you, Mark.' As she read this she felt a pang of guilt, which quickly disappeared as she snuck a quick glance over at Tristan, a smirk formed on her lips, his smirk. She then looked to her left at Mark who was awaiting her answer expectantly, she just nodded and he grinned in return.

* * *

AN: Yeah very short, but I just wanted to get it started. It's very AU, but I'm going to try to make the things in it as liable as I can. So if you like it, please review! Thanks, bye! 


End file.
